The Detention
by DangerousDraco589
Summary: When Harry and Malfoy get stuck in detention together, what's going to happen? WARNING: Rated M for malexmale sexual content!


"Go to hell, Malfoy."

"Ouch, Potter. Can't come up with a better comeback than that?"

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were having their usual argument in Potions class. It was their seventh year, a few months after the war had ended. The two boys were standing only inches from each other, both breathing heavily and glaring at one another.

Harry's stomach fluttered as he stared into Malfoy's beautiful eyes. _Beautiful?_ Since when did he think Malfoy's eyes were beautiful? Malfoy noticed this falter in Harry's anger and gave him a puzzled look.

"That's enough, you two!" Professor Slughorn called. "Detention for the both of you. Tonight. Eight o'clock. Those two…" Slughorn muttered as he continued his inspection of everyone's potions.

Harry turned away from Draco and continued to work on his potion. He was gay, but he hadn't told anyone except Ginny yet. And he definitely didn't want Malfoy finding out… especially since he fancied him.

The two had been forced to work together in all of their classes by Professor McGonagall, who had insisted that it would help with house unity. Neither of the boys had thought that this was a great idea, but Harry was starting to enjoy it. Malfoy had a dark musk radiating off of him, making Harry's head light every time he was near him.

Draco was eyeing Harry, who was daydreaming about Malfoy. _Potter faltered. He never falters. I mean, he can't have noticed… right? No one knows…_ Malfoy thought to himself. His eyes slowly wandered up and down Harry's body, noticing how toned his muscles were from quidditch. He shivered as a very naughty thought made its way into his imagination, and he smiled to himself.

Harry looked up and noticed Malfoy eyeing him, and blushed. "What are you staring at, Malfoy?" he asked, trying hard not to make his voice crack.

_Only the most beautiful creature ever, _Malfoy thought to himself. "I was just wondering when you gained ten pounds, Potter. Was it when the Weaselette dumped you?"

Harry's face reddened, and he felt the anger growing in the pit of his stomach. Ginny had broken up with him. But she knew about him. She had sensed it one day on a Hogsmeade trip when they passed Malfoy on the street, and he blushed. They were good friends now, and he knew she would always give him guy advice.

Professor Slughorn, who had overheard them, came over and interrupted their intense glare. "Boys! I was going to make your detention two hours, but now you've increased it up to four! I suggest you behave now, or you'll have detention for the entire week!"

The boys just nodded, continuing their work in silence for the rest of the class. Once class had ended, Harry rushed out of the room in order to avoid Malfoy, who had been eyeing him while licking his lips all class. He was bombarded by Ginny, who noticed his flushed face, and began getting all excited.

"Something happened. I want to know. Now." She said rather rapidly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Harry blushed redder, and shook his head. "Nothing really happened. He just… I don't know… seemed different today. He kept staring at me."

Ginny squealed. "Oh, Harry! He has to like you. Why else would he do that? When do you get to see him again?"

"Tonight. We have a four hour detention at eight tonight." Harry replied. Ginny squealed again, and linked her arm with Harry's as they headed off toward the Great Hall for dinner.

During dinner, Harry couldn't help but glance at Malfoy every five seconds. He was staring at him from across the room every time. One time, Harry could've sworn that Malfoy had winked at him. But that was impossible. Malfoy was straight. Right?

Eight o'clock rolled around, and Harry found himself in the Potions classroom with Draco. Slughorn had gone to patrol the seventh floor corridor, leaving the two boys to themselves in the classroom.

Draco kept sneaking glances at Harry. The way the candlelight played on Harry's features made Draco's heart flutter. Harry, who knew Malfoy was staring at him, began to get hot. He took off his robe, undid his red and gold Gryffindor tie, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He looked up when a soft moan escaped Draco's lips. He wanted to both laugh and touch what he saw.

Draco had turned himself toward Harry, and was sweating slightly. His mouth was hanging open, and he looked like he was having an argument with himself. That's when Harry noticed the bump in Draco's pants.

"So… you fancy blokes, Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to control his voice. Draco blushed.

"Maybe… what about you, Potter?" he replied, beginning to control his voice. Harry just simply nodded, trying to act like what Malfoy looked like didn't make him horny. He heard Malfoy's chair scrape against the floor and looked up to see Malfoy slowly making his way towards him. He stopped right in front of Harry, who had also stood up.

Harry felt Malfoy's hot breath on his face, and he involuntarily closed his eyes. Malfoy grabbed Harry's upper arms and slammed him against the cool stone wall. Harry opened his eyes, and saw that Malfoy wasn't look at his face. He looked down, and saw that they both now had the small bump in their pants. "Well, Malfoy," Harry whispered, causing Malfoy to look up. "What are you going to do?"

Malfoy smirked, and crashed his lips down on Harry's. Harry's hormones took over, and he groaned in Malfoy's mouth, as his hands gripped Malfoy's soft hair.

Draco's hands began to unbutton more of Harry's shirt, and eventually it fell softly to the floor, exposing Harry's bare chest to Malfoy's lustful gaze. Harry was working on Malfoy's shirt, and eventually they both stood there, glued together, half naked.

Suddenly, Malfoy stopped. Harry looked at him, pouting. Malfoy leaned in and kissed behind Harry's ear, making him shiver. "Not here. Follow me." Malfoy rasped, his voice rough. He grabbed Harry's arm, and Harry then grabbed their shirts from the floor, and they quickly ran to the prefect's bathroom.

Draco silently placed a silencing charm on the door and locked it after they had made sure no one else was there. The two boys stood on opposite sides of the room, eyeing each other with interest. What happened next was instantaneous.

The two boys were glued together once again. Draco had Harry against the wall of the bathroom, and his hands traveled down to Harry's pants, beginning to unbutton them. He kissed Harry's neck, and smiled as he heard Harry's gasp of pleasure as his hand slipped down Harry's pants, playfully fingering Harry. He felt him become hard, and his other hand pulled down Harry's pants fully.

"I want to taste you, Harry." He whispered, waiting for confirmation. Harry looked at him, and Draco could see the excitement in his eyes. That was all the confirmation he needed. He moved his kisses from Harry's neck down his chest, and stopped when he reached his destination. He glanced up at Harry once again, making sure he wanted this as much as Draco did.

"Do it, Draco. Just do it." Harry gasped. And Draco did as he was told. "Malfoy!" Harry cried, as he felt Malfoy's mouth against him. "Jesus, Draco! Fuck! Oh, Draco! Fuck, Draco!" he cried in pleasure as Malfoy continued. He arched his back, and Draco placed his hands on Harry's backside to steady him.

Draco had never tasted anything so wonderful. As he continued, he glanced up at Harry, whose eyes were closed in pleasure, and he was moaning loudly, begging Draco for more. Draco began working harder, and more rough. He smiled inwardly as Harry began screaming, and with one last flourish, leaned away from Harry, smirking at his job well done.

Harry was panting heavily, his body glued to the wall still. He looked at Malfoy, who stood up and pressed himself against Harry, kissing his mouth violently.

"That… That was amazing." Harry gasped between kisses. Malfoy just hummed in agreement. Malfoy started when he realized Harry's hands were going to his pants button. Harry moved his mouth to Draco's ear. "Mind if I return the favor?" he whispered. Malfoy just nodded, letting Harry know it was okay to continue. Harry's hands slipped inside Malfoy's pants, and Draco gasped when he felt the new sensation. Harry's hand just pulled at it for a few moments, feeling the smooth hard skin between his fingers, making Draco's eyes close involuntarily.

Slowly, Harry removed Draco's pants, and began trailing kisses down his body. He stopped and stared at his destination. It was so… _big_. He looked up at Malfoy, who was giving him an encouraging smile. He closed his mouth around it, and a jolt of electricity ran through his body at the taste.

"Oh!" Draco cried at the feeling. "Harry! Fuck, Harry!" Harry began getting into a rhythmic motion, making Draco gasp to the rhythm, occasionally throwing in an 'Oh, Harry!' or a 'Fuck, Harry! Fuck!'

Harry didn't want to stop. He kept going until his lips were sore. When he pulled away, he noticed it was red from where he bit it so hard in pleasure. He looked up at Draco, who had begun screaming at the point when Harry had started biting it. His entire body was sweating, and his eyes were closed. He slid to the floor, and pulled Harry to him.

The two boys just lay there, naked, on the floor of the bathroom. Draco kissed the top of Harry's head, and Harry snuggled closer to his bare chest. They lay like that for who knows how long.

When someone broke the silence, it was Harry. "It's almost midnight… we should head back to detention."

Draco just nodded. What was going to happen between them? Were they going to be enemies again? He didn't think he could go back to that after tonight's events. "Harry-" he began, but he was cut off by Harry's lips.

"Shhh. We'll make it work. No one has to know." He whispered. Draco nodded, grateful that Harry understood. He had a reputation to uphold. So did Harry.

Harry stood up, and lent Draco his hand, helping him up. They slowly got dressed, secretly admiring each other's bodies. Draco removed the charms on the door, and they silently walked back to detention, hand in hand. When they returned, they were both relieved that Slughorn hadn't returned yet. They both took their seats on opposite sides of the room, just as Slughorn entered.

"You boys haven't killed each other yet? Well, that's good. You may both now leave." He said, dismissing them. The boys bid the professor goodbye, and left the room.

Outside the door, Draco turned to face Harry. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, each unsure about the others thoughts. Draco took a step towards Harry, and gently brought his lips down on his. "Room of Requirement? Tomorrow night?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Goodnight, Harry." He whispered, playfully pinching Harry's backside before he turned and walked towards the Slytherin common room, not once turning around.

"Goodnight, Draco." Harry whispered to no one, and turned and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
